The All Important Question (Hero Stories)
"The All Important Question" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story It was a sunny day over the forest and there was a slight breeze in the air. In the Smurf Village, Papa Smurf was busy observing the village and noticed everything was in order. He seen Saviour with Oracle outside Greedy's kitchen. "Hello, my little Smurfs!" he said. "Hello, Grandpa Smurf!" Saviour replied, happily. "Hello, Papa Smurf!" Oracle said. "How are you today?" Papa Smurf asked. "We're fine, Grandpa Smurf!" Saviour said. "Have you seen your Papa Smurf lately, Saviour?" Papa Smurf asked. "Last time I smurfed him he was with Auntie Smurfette!" Saviour said. "They were smurfing off into the forest, going for a picnic I believe!" Oracle said. "How was your Papa Smurf, Saviour? Was he still feeling upset over...you know," Papa Smurf asked. "Actually, he was really happy, which was what I was wishing for him to be ever since Mama Smurf smurfed away." Saviour said. "That's smurfy to hear!" Papa Smurf said. ... Out in the forest, Hero and Smurfette were having a picnic at the River Smurf. Smurfette was lying across Hero's legs, as he fed her smurfberries. As he was placing the smurfberries into her mouth, he had multiple thoughts going through his head. "What are you smurfing? If you really love Wonder, you wouldn't plan to smurf what you're planning on smurfing, look at your finger!" the voice said, and began to repeat itself. Hero tried to not listen to the voice, but remembered what Wonder told him many years ago. "If the time comes that I'm no longer in your life and Smurfette wants to marry you, I'll be happy to let you marry her." Wonder's voice said inside his head. Hero looked down into Smurfette's sparkling eyes and smiled, "Smurfette, these past 10 years with you have been the smurfiest times of my life. If it wasn't for you and your love, care and support for me, this smurf would have smurfed himself into that volcano after Wonder had smurfed away from me." he said. "Of course, Hero! I didn't like smurfing you in so much pain. That's why I told you that I would help you smurf back to your feet and make you into the Smurf you once were." Smurfette said. "And for that, this Smurf is grateful to you!" Hero said. "We better smurf back to the village, we have a party tonight in the village square!" Smurfette said. "Oh yes!" Hero said, as they packed up the equipment and headed home. ... During the course of the day, Hero took a trip to Handy's workshop and seen Handy and Misty hard at work. Hero knocked on the door. "Come in!" Misty called. "Hello" Hero called. "Hero!" Handy said. "What can we smurf for you?" "Handy, Misty, would you mind smurfing up a ring for me?" Hero asked, nervously. "A ring?" Handy said, sounding surprised. "What for?" Misty asked. "This smurf plans of asking Smurfette a very smurfy question at the party tonight." Hero said. Handy got an idea of what Hero was talking about. "Oh, you plan on smurfing Smurfette the question of marriage?" he asked. Hero smiled, "You got me!" he said. Handy smiled, "Well...okay we'll smurf up another ring!" he said. "Do you want me to smurf the crystals from Miner?" Hero asked. "No need! He smurfed us some this morning!" Misty said. "Can you make the ring really smurfy?" Hero asked. "Don't worry! We'll make it smurfy!" Misty said. "Thank you, this smurf appreciates it!" Hero said, before he left. ... Later at the party, the orchestra were performing on the stage, and all the Smurfs were dressed in tuxedos, except Hefty wore a white sparkling one, as Hero, Hawkeye, Miner and Fergus wore a kilt. All the Smurfettes wore dresses, with some being longer than others. Smurfette wore a white strapless gown and was constantly asked by her fellow Smurfs to dance, but their partners sternly told them that they weren't single anymore. Hero watched as his daughter Saviour, who was wearing a purple strapless gown, happily danced with Oracle. He then went over to Smurfette. "Would you like to dance, Smurfette?" Hero asked. Smurfette blushed, "Of course I will love to!" she said, as they joined their fellow Smurfs in dancing. As they danced, Hero decided it was time to ask Smurfette the all-important question. "Smurfette, this smurf would like to ask you something very important." Hero said. "What is it?" Smurfette asked. Hero took Smurfette's hand and took her just before the stage, he asked the band to stop playing causing all the Smurfs and Smurfettes to stop dancing and look at them. "What is it you wanted to ask me, Hero?" Smurfette asked. "Smurfette, this smurf is grateful to you for helping me smurf back into the Smurf I once was. The past 10 years with you have been the smurfiest times of my life." Hero said. "What do you mean?" Smurfette asked again, unsure as to what he meant. "Close your eyes, Smurfette!" Hero said, and as if by chance the light of the moon shined on them. Hero got down on one knee and brought out a small box from his sporran, he opened it to reveal the diamond ring Handy and Misty had made. "Open your eyes, Smurfette!" Hero said. Smurfette opened her eyes, saw the ring and covered her mouth. "Smurfette... will you marry me?" Hero asked. Smurfette looked at her fellow Smurfs, who all looked on in shock, whereas the Smurfettes were eagerly telling her to accept it. "Oh, Hero! Yes...I would love to accept your ring and be called Mrs. Hero Smurf," Smurfette said. Hero slipped the ring onto Smurfette's finger, and then the two happily embraced each other as all the Smurfettes clapped and cheered at the now-engaged couple. All the Smurfs, who felt a little bit angry inside, couldn't help but clap and cheer to show their approval. Saviour watched as her Papa Smurf and auntie Smurfette kissed each other. "My Papa Smurf is truly happy again!" she said to herself. Trivia *Smurfette's white strapless gown is based on the white strapless dress she tried on in the 2011 Smurfs movie. See Also *'Hero and Smurfette's wedding' - The event that takes place a few months following the events of this story. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Mini-stories Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories